pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Bo Peep
Bo Peep is a supporting character in the Toy Story franchise and the deuteragonist of the fourth film. She is a porcelain shepherdess figurine and Sheriff Woody's girlfriend in the films. Bo Peep and her sheep were originally adornments of Molly Davis's bedside lamp. ''Toy Story'' In Toy Story, she is first shown when Andy Davis, who has set up a stage, is portraying her as a distressed shepherdess who is despaired when Mr. Potato Head, portrayed by Andy as One-Eyed Bart, threatens to have her sheep run over if she doesn't keep quiet after he "robs" the bank. Bo Peep is portrayed to be calling for help, which comes when Andy pulls out Woody to arrest "Bart," thus saving the day. When Woody gathers up the toys for a staff meeting, Bo Peep hooks her cane on Woody's neck to pull him closer, thanks him for saving her flock, and asks if she can have somebody else, like Woody, to "watch the sheep tonight," to which Woody laughs sheepishly. After Buzz Lightyear arrives in Andy's room, she is shown to be impressed about Buzz like the other toys, especially after he demonstrates how he "flies," but she still maintains a special place for Woody when she tells him that Andy, who is excited about having Buzz, will always have a special place for him. She tries to stop Buzz from trying to stop Sid Phillips (Andy's next door neighbor) from blowing up a Combat Carl. But after Sid does, she decides that things will be much better when the toys have moved sooner. Later that evening, after Buzz Lightyear is accidentally knocked out the window, Bo Peep is horrified when Mr. Potato Head blames Woody for the accident, and she tries to stop the toys from ambushing Woody, but they are forced to retreat when they hear Andy coming back to the room. That night, Bo Peep becomes shocked when she hears from Andy that Woody has gone missing, and tells Slinky Dog how she hopes Woody is okay. The next day, she is surprised to see Woody in Sid's room. But when Woody inadvertently exposes Buzz's severed arm, she screams in horror, beginning to doubt him. Worriedly facing the possibility that Mr. Potato Head was right about Woody being a murderer after all, she walks away from the window, trying not to think about it. On the night before the moving day, when seeing Andy sleeping sadly in his bed with his cowboy hat, she is shown to be worried about Woody as much as Andy is, suggesting that she still somewhat believes that Woody didn't harm Buzz. On the moving day, after the toys, under the orders of Mr. Potato Head, throw Woody out of the moving truck for trying to get rid of RC, Bo Peep was unable to do anything to stop them, but then Lenny the binoculars catches sight of Woody riding RC with Buzz. Using Lenny, Bo Peep sees Woody, Buzz and RC catching up to the truck, and helps the toys realize that Woody didn't harm Buzz after all, making the other toys realize their error. On Christmastime at Andy's new house, Bo Peep hooks her cane on Woody's neck to pull him closer (just like what she has done at the beginning of the film), wishes him a "Merry Christmas", and kisses him under a mistletoe held by her sheep above (although off-screen, it can be told she has done so by her smooching sounds and Woody having lipstick marks from Bo Peep on his cheek). ''Toy Story 2'' In Toy Story 2, Bo Peep is first shown returning from Molly's room to Andy's while looking for Woody's hat. Hearing Woody blaming his "stupid hat" as the cause of him missing cowboy camp for the first year, she calms him down by assuring him that the boy who has written his name on the sole of Woody's boot will take him to camp regardless of if Woody has his hat or not. She then hooks Woody closer with her cane, supposedly for another kiss, but is interrupted by her mischievous sheep who is playing tug-of-war on a video game controller with Rex, prompting her to whistle to attract its attention. She tells Woody to hide when the toys hear Andy's dog Buster approaching. When Andy enters the room, during the five minutes he has until the family leave for camp, he sets up a stage where he portrays Bo Peep as a damsel in distress. In his "scene," Woody orders Hamm, portrayed as Evil Dr. Porkchop, to release her, but "Dr. Porkchop" refuses and forces Woody to choose how Bo Peep should die by either "Shark or Death by Monkeys." Woody, instead, chooses Buzz Lightyear, which leads to "Dr. Porkchop" being knocked over by RC (on which Buzz is riding) and Woody saving Bo Peep; however, Andy accidentally rips Woody's arm during the "play." After Woody ends up on a shelf when Andy decides to leave him home, Bo Peep tries to call to Woody, but Woody instead backs away in depression, leaving her deeply saddened. A little later in the film, Bo Peep is shown feeling devastated after Woody is stolen from a yard sale. When Buzz deciphers the secret message inside the license plate of Woody's kidnapper, he has Etch A Sketch draw the man in the chicken suit, and Bo Peep, along with the other toys, reacts in horror upon realizing that the kidnapper turns out to be Al McWhiggin, the same man who has appeared on a TV commercial for Al's Toy Barn earlier in the film. She joins the other toys on the table as they look for the aforementioned commercial. When Buzz plans to rescue Woody, Bo Peep gives Buzz a kiss on his cheek (intended for Woody when Buzz finds him). She waves good-bye to Buzz and his rescue party as they leave Andy's room on their mission. During their absence, Bo assumes the responsibility of maintaining order in Andy's room while waiting for Woody and the others to arrive back home (although she is not seen again until the end of the film). At the end of the film, when the toys finally return, she is more than happy that Woody is safely home. It is shown that she likes what Andy has done to his arm as Woody shows it to her, and the couple join Buzz and Jessie as Wheezy sings his own version of "You've Got a Friend in Me." ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' In the TV series, Bo Peep also made a silent cameo at the intros of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. ''Toy Story 3'' ]] Bo Peep makes a brief silent cameo in Toy Story 3 in the home videos Ms. Davis makes of Andy. Later on, Woody comments that some of the toys were either given away, sold in yard sales, thrown out, possibly broken, or donated. When Rex mentions her name, Woody reacts sadly, showing that he is still heartbroken over her loss. She does make a full appearance in the ''Toy Story 3: The Video Game along with Wheezy. Annie Potts also reprises her role as Bo Peep for the video game. ''Toy Story 4'' from the storm drain]] In Toy Story 4, it is revealed how exactly Bo Peep came to be separated from Andy's Toys about seven years prior to the events of Toy Story 3. Nine years prior to the events of Toy Story 4 and roughly three years after Toy Story 2, Bo is involved in the rescue effort to save RC, who was stuck in a flowing storm drain on a rainy night. While the toys succeed, Bo is placed inside a box and given to a young, anonymous man who takes the box to his car in the rain. While briefly going back inside for something forgotten, Woody arrives at the box Bo was in to take her back to the house; however, she rebuffs him, assuring him that being taken away is part of being a toy. She tells him that toys go missing all the time, implying that he could come with her without notice, and although Woody is initially tempted, Andy calling his name convinces him to stay and part ways with Bo. During her time alone, Bo spent two years "on a shelf" in the antique store, its only desirable feature for her being the bright chandeliers on the ceiling. At some point she was also was owned by a second child after Molly Davis who didn't much care for her, and eventually Bo decided to strike out on her own to be a lost toy forever, enjoying the world childless while helping lost toys find owners. Bo's outfit also changes in this time, ditching the dress and donning a blue cape, pink bow tie in her hair, and eyeliner, to provide a more fit-for-purpose attire for her new role. to Officer Giggle McDimples]] Nine years later, Bo encounters Woody again by chance while he was passing through a playground. A child picks both of them up and puts them together, and as soon as they have an opportunity Bo takes Woody away from the children to reunite with him and introduce him to Giggle McDimples. While initially hesitant to agree to Woody's request to help save Forky from Gabby Gabby, she acquiesces "for old time's sake", and because Woody reminded her of how much she provided to Molly Davis as a toy when Molly was scared at night. Racing through the playground in a mobile car disguised as a skunk (to make people avoid its passage), they arrive under the carousel and Woody accidentally pulls Bo's arm off, revealing that at some point after Bo was donated, her arm broke off. They both scream, but Bo humorously reassures him that it happens all the time, taping it back on with his help. After, Bo takes Woody up through the supports of the carousel to witness the view of the carnival, saying she doesn't need a kid when she has all the world, and the two share a romantic moment before Giggle McDimples interrupts them. ]] The pair continue on above the ground, eventually arriving at the roof of the antique store and, after being spotted by Buzz Lightyear, they all reunite until Bunny and Ducky tackle Buzz. Assuring the two that they can be adopted by Bonnie in exchange for help, the entire group heads in to the antique store in an attempt to rescue Forky. While Bo demands that Woody follow her lead, he rushes out any in an attempt to free Forky in time to go out with Bonnie, who was in the store, and in the process ends up getting Bo's sheep captured. Angered, Bo leads Woody to a club of sorts where Duke Caboom resides, for his help to reach the cabinet where Gabby Gabby held Forky captive. Lightheartedly insulting Woody's earlier stunt, Bo manages to secure Duke's help with a pep talk after Woody accidentally caused Duke to reminisce about his painful days with a child. While the plan initially goes well, Gabby Gabby expected the attempt and cornered them, forcing Bo to retreat with her sheep, Woody coming along after some struggle, to then escape pursuit from Gabby Gabby's Bensons. Eventually, after Giggle McDimples is swallowed by a cat, Duke Caboom manages to use the cat to drag everyone out of the store, at which point it hurls up Giggle McDimples before hissing and angrily going back inside. Bo and her compatriots, worn out and hurt (her sheep having been chipped in a fall, Bunny having been ripped, and in Giggle McDimples case, choking in a full body covering of saliva), refuse to go back for a second attempt. Woody becomes angry and, after Bo questions why Woody wants to go back so much, he says it's because it's all he has left, that because he's loyal, accusing Bo of not understanding loyalty as a "lost" toy. Bo stays composed despite the heated insult, and simply departs with the others. On the way into the center of the carousel, Giggle McDimples is talking in Bo's ear about how bad Woody is, how he’s stuck up on being loyal, which it turns out is actually what Bo most loves about him. This causes her to turn around and head back to Woody, where they has reconcile with Gabby Gabby and offer to take Gabby Gabby to Bonnie to be adopted. Together they all seek Woody and company back to the rental RV with Bonnie, encouraging Duke Caboom to make a forty foot jump from the Ferris wheel in order to create a zip line. Landing on the next building, they stop so that Gabby Gabby can attempt to get adopted by a lost child. With Bo, Woody, Ducky, and Bunny's help, Gabby Gabby succeeds and finally finds a home. At last arriving at the top of the carousel to meet the RV, Woody once again makes to leave Bo behind to be with a child. However, after indecision and encouragement from Buzz, Woody decides to stay with Bo, and they hug joyfully. After all of Bonnie's toy arrive on top of the RV, Bo briefly reunites with the rest of her old friends, minus the Aliens, and joyfully hugs Jessie. Bo was a witness when Woody gave his sheirff badge to Jessie and when he gave their friends a goodbye hug. After going their seperate ways, Bo and Woody stay with the traveling carnival, along with Ducky, Bunny Duke and Giggle McDimples, to help toys find new owners. Toy Description From Official Website: and Bo Peep value pack.]] Trivia *Bo Peep is a reference to the fairy tale The Shepherdess and the Chimney Sweep by Danish author Hans Christian Andersen. This story was also about toys in a child's room coming to life when no one is looking. *Originally, Woody's girlfriend in the first Toy Story was supposed to be a Barbie doll instead of Bo Peep, but Mattel refused to license the character to Disney. However, after the success of Toy Story (and boost in sales for Mr. Potato Head and other featured toys), Mattel gave Disney permission to have Barbie dolls in Toy Story 2 and 3. *Even though she belongs to Molly, Bo Peep has been considered to be one of Andy's toys - being played with by Andy and even being labeled as "Andy's Toys" on a bonus feature on the 2005 Toy Story 1 and 2'' DVDs. *Bo Peep is a playable character on ''Toy Story Racer. *Bo Peep is the only porcelain doll in Toy Story. *Bo Peep was renamed "Betty" in the Latin American dub. However, when the time came to dub Toy Story 4, Bo Peep's original name was kept and "Betty" went unused. *Many fans were disappointed that she was excluded from the main events of Toy Story 3, despite appearing on a teaser poster. Bo Peep's shrinking role in the series after the first film is explained in The Art of Toy Story 3. Bo Peep was among the main cast of the first film as a voice of female reason, and was not Andy's toy, but a porcelain lamp in Molly's bedroom. When traveling with the main characters, Bo could easily "shatter into a million pieces" whilst doing dangerous stunts. Due to being unable to find a believable spot in the story, Bo Peep only appears at the beginning and end of Toy Story 2. Bo Peep was ultimately written out of Toy Story 3, due to the fact Molly and Andy probably don't want her anymore, and emblematic of the losses the toys have had over time. She also was written out due to the belief that Andy probably wouldn't have anything to say about her when he gives the other toys to Bonnie at the third film's end. A last technical reason Bo Peep was written out of Toy Story 3 was that she would not have been able to survive the incinerator scene due to her porcelain nature and she would easily burn and they didn't want to make the Bo Peep fans sad. *There was an actual Bo Peep toy released by Thinkway in 2000 to promote the release of Toy Story 2. However, unlike Bo Peep in the film, the "real" Bo Peep was made of plastic rather than from porcelain. *In the infamous Black Friday reel, she actually was the first to accuse Woody of deliberately throwing Buzz out of the window, and also participates in having Woody being thrown off the bed (and later, thanks to Slinky, out of the window). In addition, she sounded slightly different in this version, sporting a Southern Belle accent. *In recent promotions for Toy Story 4, ''Bo Peep seemed to have lost her skirt and bonnet and her new clothes are shown to be light blue as opposed to white. Her pupils were also shown to be much smaller. *Reviewers of the first full length trailer for ''Toy Story 4, initially believed that Bo Peep was going to be the main antagonist in the new film; believing that she's using Woody's love for her to her advantage.[1] Gallery AF04C7FF-E4E9-4974-B2C8-A89D5E446002.png Bopeep_andsheep.jpg|Bo And Her Sheep Toys.jpg Bo Peep.jpg Toys 002.jpg Toys 012.jpg Toy Story Poster Bo Peep Seen My Sheep.jpg|Toy Story Promo Poster Toy-story-3-bo-beep-and-wheezy.png|Bo watching a movie with Andy and the other toys in Toy Story 3 images (18).jpg|Woody And Bo wp1_bopeep_ts_1024x768.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h28m01s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h31m31s125.png BoPeep_TS3CAMEO1.png|Bo in Toy Story 3 22385242 10155281216984775 1122732160 n.jpg ATP-787-CT_F__37363.1460800142.1280.1280.jpg 19727300_449237802108933_1150111327_o.jpg S-l1600 (1).jpg Toy Story 4 - Bo Peep teaser poster.jpg|Toy Story 4 Teaser Poster BoRough.jpg|Toy Story 4 – Bo Peep Concept Art by Carrie Hobson Bo_jun21_04.jpg|Toy Story 4 – Bo Peep Concept Art by Mara MacMahon Bo_Modes_Carrie_Hobson_Daniela_Strijleva.jpg|Toy Story 4 – Bo Peep Concept Art by Carrie Hobson and Daniela Strijleva Toy Story 4 Character Poster 02.jpg|Bo Peep Toy Story 4 character poster Quotes From Toy Story From Toy Story 2 References es:Betty fr:Bo Peep he:בו פיפ ru:Бо Пип Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story 4 Characters